


V6 - Old Friends

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, here's the next installment. A bit more action, bad guys and owies.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	V6 - Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the next installment. A bit more action, bad guys and owies.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vet Series

Part 6

Old Friends

November 16, 2003 (edited May 9, 2007)

~~~~~~~

Dr. Jenny Watkins dashed down the stairs carrying a small shoulder bag. I think I've got everything. Drinks and fruit salad are in the cooler. Blanket to sit on, umbrella in case it decides to rain. Extra T-shirt and shorts in case I get rained on. Extra pair of shoes.

She stopped in the living room and looked at the bag in her hand. "Good Lord, you'd think I was going on a trip and not just a picnic in the park." Jenny grinned wryly to herself and shook her head. She put the bag on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab the cooler. A quick glance at her watch told her she was still on time.

I'll just load this stuff into my truck and be at the park in plenty of time. Jenny was a little nervous. Jim's co-workers and their families or significant others were all getting together for a picnic. Jen had met most of them while they all waited for word on Rafe after he got shot, but this would be the first time she had to interact with them in a normal situation.

Get a grip, woman! They're Jim's friends, they won't bite! She gave herself a shake as she carried the cooler into the living room. Jen smiled at the sight of her oldest cat, Grey, trying to get into the bag.

"Sorry, old girl, but you can't come. Scoot," she said, gently nudging the fluffy gray cat over. The phone rang as Jenny reached for the bag. She grimaced at the phone, but put the cooler down and went to answer the call. It might be a patient emergency.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Jenny? It's Mike," a friendly voice replied.

"Mike? God, it's been forever. How are you? Still beating the street in Houston?" Jen teased.

"Yeah, you know me. Can't get enough. How're things in the wettest city in America?" Mike asked.

Jenny chuckled. "Wet. Listen, Mike, I'm supposed to be meeting Jim and his friends in a few minutes. Can I call you back tonight?"

"Jim? Who's this guy and why didn't you call me?" Mike asked alarmed.

"It's okay, Mike, he's a cop." Jen's voice softened. "And he's really a nice guy."

"Jennifer Ann Watkins, I cannot believe you didn't call me. After everything… You promised you'd let me do a background check…"

"Mike! Calm down. It's not like that… Look, I really don't have time to go into this right now. I promise I'll call you tonight when I get in. Shouldn't be later than 10:30 or 11 your time."

"But…"

"I'll have my cell phone with me, I'll call if I'm gonna be later. I promise," Jenny said sincerely checking her watch again. "Mike, I've really got to go."

"Okay," Mike said reluctantly. "But you call me."

"I will. Bye."

"Later, Jen."

Jenny smiled fondly as she hung up the phone. Mike was her best friend, and tended to worry too much. Granted there was just cause for the worry, but Cascade was over a thousand miles from Houston, Texas. As long as Tommy is behind bars… Jen shivered as a chill ran up her spine. Stop it! Go to the picnic and stop being paranoid.

She grabbed her bag and cooler and left the house.

~~~~~~

Jim heard Jenny's laughter ring out from the spectator side of the basketball court. He and Blair had squared off against Simon and Daryl who was home from college for the weekend. Jim glanced over and saw Jen sitting on the blanket she had brought, along with Rafe, Joel, Megan and Henri's wife, Lisa.

Her eyes were lit with laughter as she listened to something Rafe was telling her. Jim focused his hearing on the conversation only to be interrupted when the basketball hit him in the chest.

"Jii-iimmm," Blair complained as Daryl grabbed the ball and went in for a lay-up. Sandburg approached his partner and smacked his arm lightly. "Pay attention, man, you're letting them win!"

"Sorry, Chief," Jim replied with an unrepentant grin.

Blair shook his head and made a "T" with his hands. "Time out guys, I've gotta straighten out my partner."

"Aw, come on, Blair," Daryl whined, grinning. "No fair."

"Really, Sandburg," Simon chimed in with his own broad grin. "You just want to let us get cold, but it ain't gonna happen. The Bankses are hot tonight!" he finished with an exaggerated shoulder and head shift from side to side.

Blair and Jim laughed as the Guide dragged his Sentinel to the sideline. "Really, Simon, just need a drink here man." Then in a soft voice he asked Jim, "will you please pay attention? You're the one who insisted on the side bet with Daryl and I do not want to spend a day in Seattle next month cleaning his apartment."

Jim chuckled as he grabbed two bottles of water out of the cooler. He looked at Jenny and smiled at her when she met his gaze.

Sandburg shook his head, but smiled at the pair. "Jenny, you are a hazard. Do you come with warning labels?"

Jen grinned at the young detective. "I'm sorry," she said through her grin. "Did I do something? I was just sitting here listening to Rafe's story."

Blair smacked the flat of his palm against his forehead in exaggerated dismay. "The woman doesn't have any idea the havoc she's wreaking. I thought you would be on our side, Jenny."

"Did you need a cheerleader?" she asked innocently, standing to give a demonstration. "I never was a cheerleader, but I suppose I could try…"

Blair took in the picture Jenny painted, all of 5'3" tall, her small, but well-built form encased in a pair of khaki shorts and a T-shirt that did not hide any of her attributes. He could practically hear Jim drooling next to him as the veterinarian bent one knee out to the side and did a few warm-up stretches.

Jim blinked and knew he had a very sappy grin on his face, but couldn't help himself. He'd seen Jenny in a variety of clothing, all the way to practically nothing, but for some reason the way her shorts rode up on her well-toned legs as she stretched hit him right in the gut.

Blair moaned beside him and Jim spared a quick glance for his friend. He saw the amusement on Sandburg's face and sent him a cocky grin accompanied by waggled eyebrows and a purred "wrowr!"

His partner cracked up and gasped out, "I give! Daryl, just let us know when and where, you've got yourself a pair of maids for one day."

The rest of the gang joined his laughter as Jim pretended to sneak up on Jenny, tackled her gently and then proceeded to kiss her breathless.

~~~~

Several hours later they all sat nursing their drinks, soda, beer or water. Jim was stretched out on his side his head propped up by one hand. Jenny sat beside him listening intently to the story Megan was weaving.

She'd learned a lot about Jim and the rest of his friends today. They were a tight group, but had opened up to let her in without a great deal of fuss. Jenny had heard H joking to Jim about checking her background. Blair had gotten a strange warning look on his face as he shook his head at Henri, but Jim had just smiled, a little sadly then looked at Jen with a twinkle in his eye.

"I've got her file on my desk, H. Had to do a search to find her after our first meeting," Jim had grinned at Jenny then and she had to explain about not giving Jim her phone number.

Right now, Megan was telling her about a jewelry thief she and Jim had caught as he exited the jewelry store. "He was so surprised," Megan said, "didn't offer any resistance. But you should have seen the look on Jim's face when the guy asked for his autograph." Megan suddenly stopped looking horrified for a second before she composed herself.

Jenny jumped on the slip up. "Autograph?" She glanced around at the others. Jim was actually trying to suppress a grin. Blair had his head down, shaking it so that his hair was falling forward and she couldn't see his expression. The others had polite smiles on their faces by the time she checked them out.

"Um, yeah. He had just finished a big case and the press had splashed his picture all over the papers," Megan covered.

Jen smiled. "So did you give it to him?" she asked Jim.

"I did not!" Jim huffed indignantly, spoiling the effect with the grin that followed. "He wanted me to sign his tattoo."

Jenny laughed and looked around realizing it was getting close to sunset.

H stood and stretched. "Well, I guess it's about time to wrap this party up guys." He took Rafe's upraised hand and helped him stand. The younger man looked a little ragged around the edges. He was still recovering from the gunshot wound he'd received a few weeks ago. "I'd better get this kid home so he can get some rest."

"I'm fine, H," Rafe replied. "Just a little tired. But it was fun." He turned to say goodnight to Joel and Megan.

Jen looked down at Jim when he put his hand on her knee. "You free for a while longer?" he asked.

Jenny glanced at her watch. If she left now, it would not be too late in Texas. She leaned over and kissed Jim on the cheek. "I promised my friend, Mike, in Houston, that I'd call tonight. With the two hour time difference, I really need to call soon or it'll be past bedtime in Texas."

Mike? Jim thought pushing himself into a sitting position. Who the hell is Mike? "Ah, who's Mike?" he asked a bit more restrained.

His girl smiled fondly. "My best friend and roomie from college. I haven't seen Mike since I left Texas, six years ago, but we keep in touch." She stood and started to gather her things as the others did the same.

Jim fumed silently. It was six years ago, Ellison. Must not have been too important to her if she left him in Texas. Get a grip. He helped her fold the blanket and then got caught up in farewells.

Daryl was heading back to school in the morning. H was pushing Rafe toward the car with Lisa following and laughing at their antics. Joel followed shaking his head indulgently. Megan waved farewell to everyone adding a "glad you could come, Jenny," as she left.

As Simon slung an arm over Daryl's shoulder and the two headed for their car, Jim, Blair and Jenny took a last glance around the area they'd been using. Everything had been picked up. They each grabbed a load and went to the lot where the trucks were parked, side by side.

Blair busied himself arranging things in the back of Jim's old Ford while the two lovebirds said goodnight.

"Are you sure you can't take just another half hour or so?" Jim asked hopefully. "I thought maybe a short walk."

Jenny leaned into him enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. "Jim, any other time, I'd love to," she shook her head reluctantly, "but I really need to talk to Mike. I promised I'd call and I know we'll be on the phone for hours catching up." She looked up into Jim's eyes catching sight of a frown before he schooled his features.

Jim shrugged, and suddenly Jenny felt him tense up just a bit. "Okay," he said moving away from her slightly. "Maybe we can get together tomorrow?"

Jenny nodded, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. What just happened? "Sure," she replied. "Give me a call?"

Jim smiled and nodded then leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Drive safely, Jen."

"Good night, Jim. Good night, Blair," she said raising her voice slightly so Jim's partner could hear her.

"'Night, Jen. See you later," Blair replied.

She got in her car and pulled out. As she drove away she caught sight of Jim watching her in the rearview mirror. What did I do? She played the day back in her head all the way home and was only able to put the troubling question aside once she had Mike on the phone.

******

Several hours later, she and Mike started to wind down their conversation.

"It's been too long, Jen. We need to talk more often, e-mail just doesn't cut it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Mikey. I miss you."

A few seconds of silence fell between two old friends.

"I had another one," Mike finally said.

Jenny sat up from her reclined position on the couch dislodging two cats and a dog. "Another dream?" she asked uneasily.

"Yeah."

"Was it…"

"No, this one was different. I don't think it's a warning. I think it's a sign."

Jen nibbled on her lip. "Of what?" Mike's dreams had proven to be all too real portents in the past.

"I'm not sure yet." Silence hung thickly between them. "Look, Jen, it's getting late here and I'm on the early shift tomorrow."

"Okay, copper, get some sleep. And I'll wish you pleasant dreams."

"Good night, doc," Mike teased back. "Sleep tight. And don't worry, I'm not going to obsess over this. It's just bugging me that they suddenly started again after almost seven years."

"Yeah, me too," Jen replied. "Well, good night, Mikey. Let's talk again next weekend if you're off."

"Will do. 'Night."

They both hung up and Jenny cradled the handset for a few minutes as she thought back over their conversation. It sounds like things aren't going well for Mike at work. And this dream. Wonder what it means? And what was wrong with Jim? All of a sudden he was like an icicle. Well, damn. She stood and replaced the phone in the receiver. There is no way I'm going to get to sleep any time soon. Guess I'll go check the clinic and make sure everything's set for Monday.

~~~~~~

Jim watched Jenny drive away then went back to the truck grumbling to himself. Great move Ellison. Just revert to form and jump to conclusions. Push away the best thing that's come into your life since Blair.

His partner was already in the truck. Jim climbed in behind the steering wheel and they headed home.

Blair kept glancing at the suddenly stoic Sentinel. Did I miss something? Jim's posture did not invite questions so Blair stewed silently.

They pulled into the parking lot at the loft. Jim broke the silence as he turned off the truck. "I blew it, Chief. Why do I always do that?" He leaned forward to rest his head on the steering wheel.

"Do what, big guy?" Blair asked laying a supportive hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I shut her out," Jim said softly. "I got jealous and suspicious and shut down on her."

Blair frowned. "Jealous of what, Jim? I thought we had fun today."

Jim nodded his head still against the top of the steering wheel. "We did. I did. But I asked Jen to stay a while, take a walk and she declined. Had a date to call an old friend in Texas after the picnic," he said bitterly.

"A date?" Blair asked doubtfully.

"Well," Jim sat up, "okay, not a date, but she had promised to call Mike tonight," he continued, sarcasm dripping from his words. "She didn't want to call too late with the time difference and all."

Blair stifled a grin. "Did you ask her who Mike is?"

"Her best friend from college. And roommate," Jim replied blandly.

"Well, Jim, I hate to say this buddy, but you've had a few girlfriends before Jenny. You really think it's fair to get all wound up about someone she hasn't seen in years?"

Jim ran a hand over his face. "I know. I know. I just… That's what I mean, Chief. Why did I get so… I'm really jealous here," he finished vehemently.

Blair's smile escaped as he patted Jim on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside. You can call her in the morning and make it up to her."

Ellison nodded and followed his Guide and best friend into their home.

*****

Jenny rubbed the back of her neck trying to ease the headache she'd had all day. She hadn't been sleeping well. Nightmares of Tommy leaning over her, threatening her kept waking her up. Then when she finally did fall back to sleep she'd see Jim's light blue eyes change from warm spring blue to iceberg blue.

And he hadn't called. Sunday came and went without the phone ringing once. And here it was Thursday and Jen still hadn't heard from Jim. Of course, Peg's advice had been the same as usual call him, but Jenny was reluctant to interrupt Jim at work and kept getting the answering machine at the loft. She did not want to leave a message. She was sure she'd sound as desperate as she was beginning to feel.

When did this man wrap himself so tightly around my heart? Jenny flipped through the medical chart not really seeing the results she needed to review. She smiled suddenly at the memory of Jim asking Dreamer if she was having fun at the flyball tournament. Well, Jim Ellison, you found the sure-fire way to get past my defenses and into my heart. Treat my pets as if they were my children. Just showing up at the tournament earned you about a million gold stars, but that little gesture stole my heart. Now I just have to figure out why you suddenly shut me out.

She closed the chart forcefully and stood up. I can't take this anymore. Jenny strode to the front of the clinic and stopped at the reception desk. "Melissa?"

The young woman looked up from the paperwork she was doing unnaturally bright green eyes met Jen's blue ones. Those silly contacts.

"Yes, Dr. J?"

"We're pretty light this afternoon, right?"

Melissa checked the appointment schedule. "Yes, ma'am. Just a recheck on Jiffy and vaccinations for Mrs. Pint's cat."

"Will you call them and see if they can come in this morning? I'd like to take the afternoon off."

"Sure thing, doc. I'll let you know in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Melissa." Jenny went back to her office and made a few calls of her own.

*****

Dr. Jennifer Watkins stopped just outside the doors to Major Crimes. They were propped open and she saw a few familiar faces, but no Jim. She fiddled nervously with her visitors pass then took a deep breath and crossed the room to Rhonda's desk.

She had only met Simon's secretary once at the hospital when they were waiting for Rafe to get out of surgery. Rhonda had been unable to attend the picnic the previous weekend. Jenny thought she'd like the quiet woman who could keep the Major Crimes detectives and their captain organized.

Rhonda looked up as Jenny approached and smiled. "Hi, Dr. Watkins." She tilted her head towards Simon's office. "He's ready for you. Just knock."

Jen smiled back. "Great, but please call me Jenny." She waved quickly at Rafe who was still on desk duty. The handsome detective smiled and nodded before going back to his paperwork. Jenny went to the Captain's door and knocked.

"Come in," Simon answered gruffly. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at the diminutive woman who had captured Ellison's heart.

"Hi, Simon," Jenny greeted, returning his smile. "Thank you so much for letting me do this. I know it's not SOP, but…"

Simon stood and gestured for her to sit. "It's not a problem Jenny. I knew something was off with Jim and when you called the pieces all fell into place. He won't discuss it with me, but I know something's got him upset."

Jenny worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Darn, I was hoping you might have some idea what happened. I'm still not really sure. One minute we were fine and then he just closed up on me." She sighed.

Simon pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Jenny, normally I wouldn't dream of getting this involved in Jim's personal life. Who he dates and how the relationship works out truly are his own business, even though I count him as one of my best friends. However," he paused making sure he had her attention, "I've never seen Jim quite so happy with a woman before. And the fact that you're easy to like and a very nice person to boot doesn't hurt," he added wryly.

Jen grinned at the backhanded complement.

"So, here goes. Jim's very loyal to his friends and family, most of whom are the people he works with here. He's usually slow to give someone his trust because he's been hurt badly in the past. Once you have that trust," Simon stopped to organize his thoughts a bit, "well, it's unwavering, but it's like he's always ready to protect himself in case the trust is broken."

Jenny frowned then stood up and walked to the window with a frustrated sigh. "I just don't know what exactly I did to cause this. He wanted me to stay and take a walk after the picnic, but I had promised a friend that I would call her that night. Mike's in Texas, it's two hours later there, I didn't want to wait too late." She turned to Simon. "Surely it's not just because he was disappointed?"

Simon shook his head. "Mike?"

"Yeah," Jen answered running her hand through her short blonde waves. "She's my best friend. We went to college together." She grinned at Simon. "She's actually a detective with the Houston PD."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Does he…" the phone rang interrupting the question. Simon picked up the receiver. "Banks." His frown deepened. "Where? Okay, I'll be right there."

Banks stood and rounded the desk to catch Jenny's arm. "Come on," he said ushering her out of the office.

"Where are we going?" she asked eyes wide.

"Sandburg just called from the hospital. Jim's been hurt." He escorted her onto the elevator.

Jenny turned to meet his eyes. Fear settling coldly in her stomach. "How bad?"

"He didn't say, but he was in a hurry to get back to Jim. He's a bit sensitive to some medications and Blair likes to make sure the doctor's don't forget." They reached the garage level and Simon led her to his car. "I'll drive."

Jen got in and buckled her seat belt. She stared out the window her mind wild with questions. How bad is it? God, I've only known him for a couple of months. How am I going to feel in a few years if we stay together? It's not like his job is going to get less dangerous. Can I do this? Please God, let him be all right. What if he's dying? I might never find out why he was so upset with me. We might not get a chance to make it right. Please, please…

Simon glanced over at Jenny and saw the death grip she had on her purse. He knew how she felt. Seemed like Ellison and Sandburg were always driving him crazy with worry. I'm glad Jenny was with me. As much as I hate seeing any of my people hurt, it's good to know how concerned she is about him. A little proof that she really cares. God, let it not be serious. Jim deserves some happiness and I think Jenny can give it to him.

They pulled into the parking lot of Cascade General and were both out of the car and running for the doors. Simon was a little surprised that Jen kept up with him.

The emergency room was in chaos. Uniformed officers watched over cuffed suspects in each alcove while various wounds were treated. A few officers were also receiving treatment. Simon looked around and started for the desk just as Sandburg backed out of one of the curtained off areas.

"You know what, Jim? I don’t care," he held his hands straight out in front of him to indicate that the debate was over. "Stay put and do what the doctor tells you or I'm gonna cuff you to the bed." The detective put his hands on his hips and glared into the alcove.

Grumbling came from within. "It's not that bad, Sandburg."

"Ah, what did I say?" Blair retorted. He nodded then. "That's better. Doc, if you have a problem with him, just give a shout. I'll wait out here. Jim, be good."

"Yes, mother," came the tart reply.

Blair turned then and saw Simon and Jenny. He smiled broadly and shrugged as he walked toward him. "Worst patient in the world."

"Next to you, Sandburg," Simon teased, fairly confident that Jim was not badly hurt.

Sandburg had the grace to look embarrassed. He took a good look at Jenny who suddenly went pale. "Whoa, Jen, let's go sit down. You all right?" he asked as he steered her toward a chair.

Jenny swallowed hard, but nodded taking a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"I'll get some water," Simon said.

"I'm okay," Jen said finally. She clutched her visitors pass and realized that she should have turned it back in before she left the precinct.

Blair put his hand on her shoulder. "Were you at the station?"

She nodded. "I was talking to Simon when you called. We came straight over."

Simon handed her a cup, which she took with a small smile. "We didn't know what had happened," Simon clarified.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know where we were Simon. It was supposed to be a simple question and answer session," he waved his hands, "and as you can see, it got a bit out of control. It was weird, we had barely walked in the door, I guess someone started something and the next thing I knew we were squared off against a couple guys with knives. Seems we interrupted a brawl."

"Sandburg!" Jim bellowed as he left the alcove limping slightly on his right leg. His jeans were cut along the seam almost to his hip, a bandage on his thigh peeking out as he walked. Another bandage on his left forearm and the start of a black eye were the only other visible signs of damage. The Sentinel stopped in his tracks when he realized who was waiting for him.

Jenny had recovered most of her composure. She quirked a little grin at Jim then frowned and gave both Blair and Jim a good once-over. "What did you do Blair? Use him as a shield?"

Blair blinked in confusion, looked at Jim and then down at his own unblemished appearance. An impish grin split his face. "Naw. I just duck faster."

But not fast enough to avoid Jim's hand as it connected lightly with the back of his head. Simon chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Jenny?" Jim asked debating with himself whether or not to sit. He decided to remain standing, not sure his leg would cooperate when he needed to get out of the chair.

Jenny stood and went over to Jim, gently brushing a finger along the swelling of his right eye. "It's a long story. If you have some time, I can fill you in."

Simon stood at that. "Take all the time you want. Jim, Blair, go home. You can fill out the paperwork tomorrow. Jenny, do you want me to take you back to the station so you can get your truck?"

"That's okay, Simon," Blair interrupted. "We'll drive her back later."

"Okay. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning detectives. Jenny," Simon said nodding his farewells.

"Come on, Jen," Blair said, "let's take Jim home. Have you had lunch?"

Jenny shook her head falling in to Jim's left as Blair took the right. "No, I was actually planning on kidnapping him, that's why I was in Simon's office when you called."

"Ah. Well, good, we can pick something up and eat at the loft. I just need to get these prescriptions filled real quick before we go."

A tall shadowy figure ducked back behind the corner as they headed toward the pharmacy.

~~~~~~

They picked up Chinese on the way to the loft. Jenny and Blair set everything out insisting that Jim change clothes then stay off his leg until they sat down to eat.

Jenny's curiosity got the better of her once the small talk about dinner was done. "So how bad are they?" she asked Jim pointing toward the bandage on his arm.

Jim grunted. "Hardly needed stitching."

Blair rolled his eyes. "Jim you were bleeding all over the place."

Jim shrugged and took another bite.

"Don't have to act all macho on my account," Jenny muttered under her breath. "I'm sure it still hurts."

"Actually it's not so bad," Jim answered.

"What's not so bad, Jim?" Blair asked.

Jim looked at Blair then at Jen. Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, then blithely continued to eat. Jim's eyes darted back to Blair who realized what had just happened.

They all ate in silence for a while.

"So," Jen said to clear the air, "how did you end up with all the cuts and bruises while Blair apparently escaped unscathed?"

"Well," Jim started, not quite sure how to respond.

Blair jumped in. "See, we were just trying to catch this witness to ask a few questions. He likes to hang out at this bar downtown and when we got there, a fight had evidently just broken out. A couple of guys had knives. When Jim identified us as cops everything went to hell. The opposing sides kept fighting each other, even as they tried to get out the door and only paid attention to Jim or me when we got in their way. Jim, of course, was closest to the guys with the knives. They continued slashing at each other and then at Jim. It was a mess. The owner must have called for help before we got there, because the uniforms arrived in swarms a few minutes later."

"Good thing, too. The knife wielders had done quite a bit of damage to their opponents," Jim added taking a last swallow from his water bottle.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't hurt worse," Jenny said. "I'd prefer you in one piece, but patched up is better than…" she stopped suddenly looking down at her empty plate. She struggled to stop the tears that threatened.

Blair stood up and took the dirty dishes tossing Jim a "take care of this" look as he left the table.

Jim reached across the table and caught one of Jenny's hands. Her head came up and teary eyes met his. He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know, I know this is part of the deal, part of being involved with a cop. I'm not stupid. I just… I…"

"Hey, it's okay, Jen." Jim squeezed her hand gently. "Did I ever tell you how I felt that day you called me from the hospital?" Jen shook her head. "Well, I am a cop, you know," Jen giggled at the sarcasm. "I had all sorts of imagined injuries that I put you through before we reached the hospital. I think I was relieved to see you sitting there with a couple of bandages on your arms. Regardless of what was under them, at least you were up and not too worse for wear."

Jen nodded ducking her head a bit. "When Blair came out of the alcove, teasing you, I knew you were all right, but all I could think was what if it had been something life threatening. You were so upset when I left Saturday. I could only think about the fact that our last time together had ended badly."

"Ah, Jenny. That wasn't your fault." Jim squeezed her hand again. "I have… a few issues," he admitted wryly. "I really meant to call you Sunday, but we got a new case that morning and have been running twelve hour days since." He stopped, waiting for her to look up again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself for reacting so selfishly."

Jenny focused on the sincerity in Jim's voice and offered him a small smile. "Okay. I just want you to know though Mike's my best friend. We go back a long way, have been through some pretty serious stuff together. I won't give up our friendship or slight it because of our relationship. Just like I wouldn't expect you to give up your friendship with Blair."

"Fair enough," Jim said, understanding that Mike was an important part of Jen's life whether he liked it or not. He was glad that Jen seemed to understand the same applied to Blair.

"Anybody want some ice cream?" Blair asked, thinking it was time for a change in topic.

"What flavor?" Jen asked with a smile.

~~~~~

Several hours later, Blair went down to his 4x4 to wait while Jenny and Jim said their good-byes. Minutes later, Jenny climbed into the passenger seat and grinned at Jim's partner. She was tired but felt a great relief. Jim would be fine and they had made it past their first misunderstanding. Can't really call it an argument.

She and Blair chatted all the way to the station. They were both tired from their long week and so neither of them saw the dark Chevy pickup that followed them from the loft.

******

Blair closed Jenny's truck door and headed back to his 4x4. As he started to open his own door he heard a quiet "excuse me," and turned to face a tall dark-haired man with brown eyes.

Jenny started her truck and looked in the rear view mirror to see if Blair had pulled out of the way yet. She frowned. Who's that? Blair was talking to another man. His face was partially blocked by the angle. Jen turned in her seat to get a better look. No! It can't be.

She turned off the ignition and climbed out of the truck leaving the door open in her haste. Jenny rounded the front of Blair's 4x4. "Tommy?" she asked, sincerely hoping she was mistaken.

Familiar brown eyes met hers and the ground seemed to shift under her feet. She put one hand on the hood of the truck to steady herself. "You're supposed to be in jail," she whispered.

Blair turned as Jenny spoke and started to move toward her concerned by the pallor of her face. Jenny shook her head and screamed, "Tommy, no!" Then Blair felt a hard object connect with his head and the lights went out.

Jenny caught Blair as he fell and managed to keep him from hitting the ground too hard. "Why, Tom? He didn't do anything to you? Why are you here? How did you get out?"

Tommy Brandon looked at her with sad eyes. "I was so disappointed that you didn't come to see me in prison, Jenny. But I figured it was better, I really didn't want you to see me that way. But imagine my surprise to find out you'd left Texas. I thought you'd be waiting for me, baby. What are you doing in this God-forsaken town?"

Jen stared in disbelief at the man who had changed her life forever. He truly believed I would wait for him? After stalking me, kidnapping me and practically killing my best friend? She couldn't think of anything to say.

Tommy moved toward her and Blair. "What are you doing?" she asked fearfully. He leaned down and grabbed Blair's arm. "Leave him alone!" She tried to push Tom's arm away. He grasped her wrist.

"Come with me or I'll kill him now." Jenny bit back a cry of despair. He'd do it. She knew that. Jen nodded.

She climbed into Tom's old Chevy truck and accepted Blair's limp form as Tom set him onto the seat beside her. Blair leaned heavily against her. Tom moved around to the driver's side and climbed in. He looked at her. "Just behave yourself and everything will be fine."

Jenny nodded and hugged Blair closer.

******

Jim woke with a start. He looked around rubbing his face with one hand. Must have fallen asleep. He was still on the couch. The Sentinel extended his hearing to make sure Blair had made it back, at the same time he focused on the clock across the room. Almost midnight.

Ellison stood up suddenly, the lack of his Guide's presence in the loft bringing him wide-awake. His leg twinged but he ruthlessly turned down the pain dial as he made his way to the phone. He hit the speed dial for Blair's cell. No answer. Jim punched the speed dial for Jenny's house. Again, no answer.

Where are you two? Why aren't you answering your phones? He dialed the number for the front desk at the station. "Yeah, this is Detective Ellison, would you have someone check the garage for my partner. That's right, Sandburg, he drives a black 4x4. He's probably with a woman, 5'3" short blonde hair. She drives a blue Explorer. Yeah, I'll hold."

Jim tapped his thumb on the counter as he waited. Suddenly he heard a low whine and then a snarl from his spirit guide. Dammit! Hurry up! He could hear someone walking back to the phone.

"Detective Ellison?" the officer said.

"Yeah, did you find them?"

"No, sir, but we did find their vehicles. It looks like something happened. The Explorer's door was wide open a purse sitting on the passenger seat. The 4x4 was parked behind it."

"Damn! Mark off the area, get forensics down there. I think they've been kidnapped."

"Yessir!"

"Captain Banks and I will be there shortly." Jim disconnected the call and punched Simon's speed dial number. Wonder who drew the crazy this time? Sandburg or me? Dammit Chief. And they've got Jenny too. She doesn't deserve this.

"This better be good," Simon growled sleepily.

"Simon, Blair and Jenny are missing."

"What?!" Simon yelled causing Jim to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Blair took Jen back to the station to get her truck. He never got back. I just spoke to Terrill, both of their vehicles are there, Jen's truck was left open."

"Dammit, Jim. Why can't we have one normal night? I'll be there to pick you up shortly."

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Jim stay put. You can't drive with that leg. I mean it, Detective."

"All right," Jim grumbled. "Hurry." They hung up and Jim finished getting dressed while he waited for Simon.

*****

Blair woke slowly, wondering why his head hurt and why he couldn't move his arms.

"Blair?" a voice called softly.

He blinked and lifted his head off the floor. Floor? Why am I on the floor? Jenny? He could see the vet sitting in a chair a few feet away from him. "Jen? What happened?"

"Oh, thank God. Blair, I was beginning to worry. I thought maybe Tommy had hit you too hard."

Blair struggled into a sitting position. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were similarly bound. "Tommy?" he asked closing his eyes to wait for the dizziness to pass.

"Tom Brandon," Jen replied. "I dated him for a while about seven years ago. He was a client at the clinic I worked at. To make a long story short," she continued analytically, trying to keep her emotions under control, "he started inventing reasons to bring his dog in for visits, just to see me. They were viable reasons, injuries." She grimaced. "Once I realized what he was doing I called it off and told him I'd report him if he continued to hurt his dog."

"That's sick," Blair said as he worked at loosening his ropes.

"Yeah. He started to follow me, showed up wherever I went. I finally had to get a restraining order. Tom didn't follow it. He was arrested three times for breaking the order. The last time, well, we thought he'd left town." Jen fell silent remembering.

"He didn't," Blair prompted softly.

"No. About three weeks later he surprised me after a late night emergency. He kidnapped me and held me for almost two weeks before Mike found out where I was. Mike came in after me without waiting for backup to arrive. Somehow, Tommy got the drop on her and… when he realized who she was, he almost killed her." Jenny stopped. Old memories came vividly to mind in light of their current predicament.

"How did you get away?"

"The cops arrived and after a while Tom decided he couldn't risk them coming in shooting. He never hurt me. But I think he would have killed Mikey given enough time."

"Well, don't worry too much, by now Jim knows something's wrong and is turning Cascade upside down looking for us," Blair assured her.

"I hope so, Blair. I hope so."

~~~~~

Jim watched the tape for the third time, the angle was wrong. He could see the man's arm come down hitting Blair on the back of the head with a pipe or tire iron. Jenny caught him and eased his partner's body to the ground. But the man's face was always turned just the wrong way, hiding in the shadows.

Another tape from the camera that covered the garage exit had captured a dark Chevy truck leaving just minutes after the attack. The Texas plates were readable and they were still waiting for a response on the ownership of the truck.

Simon set a cup of coffee on the table and Jim looked up acknowledging his Captain.

"Any luck?" Simon asked sitting in the chair beside him.

"No." He looked at the paused screen. "The angles are wrong. Can't see a face. Anything on the truck?"

"Not yet, but it's even later there than it is here." Simon glanced at the clock. Two-thirty. "Earlier that is. Guess their morning is almost starting now anyway."

"Who is it, Simon? It's gotta be someone after me. And they knew just how to get to me, too," Jim said leaning over the table to rest his head on his crossed arms.

"We don't know that Jim."

"No? Then who? Who else would take Blair and Jenny?" Jim asked desperately.

******

The door to the room opened admitting Tommy Brandon. He moved immediately over to Jennifer. "Hey, sweetie, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you." Tom caressed her cheek. Jen jerked her head away reflexively.

"Don't touch her!" Blair warned.

Brandon turned hardened eyes on the detective. "You shut up!" He backhanded Blair across the mouth causing Sandburg to fall onto his side. Tom didn't stop there. He kicked Blair repeatedly in the stomach and side. "No one asked you to interfere! Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Tom!" Jen pleaded. "Stop! Tommy! Please! You're going to kill him!"

Tom stopped suddenly and faced Jennifer. She held her breath.

"Jen," Tommy said sadly bending forward to rest his hands on the arms of the chair Jenny was tied to. "Why do you keep doing this? Why won't you just accept that we are meant to be together?"

Jenny looked up into Tommy's dark brown eyes, flinched at the crazed glint she saw there, and looked away. Her hands were going numb and no amount of squirming seemed to be loosening the ropes that bound them. She hoped Blair was okay, he hadn't moved since the last kick, but she couldn't chance looking at him for fear of setting Tommy off again. And she knew he would kill Blair with the slightest provocation.

Think! She raised her eyes to meet Tommy's. Jenny licked her lips. "Tom," she said softly, hoping her voice would remain steady. "Could I have something to drink, please?"

Brandon straightened slightly then nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Blair!" Jenny called. "Come on, Blair, wake up. Please. Oh God, please be okay." She watched the still form lying on the floor for a few seconds then struggled against her bonds again.

One arm of the chair seemed a bit loose. If I can only… Jen looked up quickly as the door opened and Tommy entered carrying a glass of water.

"Here you are, Honey. Let me help you." Tommy held the glass up to her lips allowing her to take a few sips.

Jenny drank gratefully. "Thank you," she said when he pulled the glass away. Tommy's expression was soft and pleased. Maybe… "You can untie me now, Tommy," Jen said with a shy smile. "I understand now. I won't try to run away."

The man's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Jenny held her breath hoping, but then Tom shook his head. "No, not yet." He turned and checked Sandburg's ropes giving the detective another kick in the side before he left the room.

Jenny blinked as her eyes readjusted to the dim light in their cell. She felt the tears streaking her face, but didn't care. She couldn't give in to the emotions yet. Somehow she had to get untied and check on Blair.

******

"Simon," Rhonda said poking her head into his office. "You've got a call from Houston."

"Thank you," he said lifting the receiver. "Captain Banks."

"Captain, I'm Detective Jackson from Houston PD. My computer flagged your search for the Chevy truck, license plate Tango, Paul, Yankee, 493." She paused recalling the dream that had woken her several hours ago. "Is Jennifer Watkins missing?"

"Yes, she is. How did you make that connection? Spill it, Detective," Banks growled looking around to see if he could spot Ellison.

"Jen was stalked and kidnapped by Tom Brandon about seven years ago. Brandon escaped from prison a little over a week ago. I just found out about it otherwise I would have warned her Saturday."

"How do you know Jenny, Detective?"

"We went to college together. I'm the one who found her when Brandon took her last time. He used to drive an old, dark green Chevy truck. I checked and found out that his mother had it and some of his other things stored when he was locked up. The truck is missing."

"It's the same plate?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Damn. That's the truck we have on our surveillance tape. Any idea where he might take them?" Simon asked, grabbing a pad of paper. He saw Jim at that moment, caught his eye and waved him in.

"Last time he held her in an abandoned house in Waller. It's a small town outside of Houston. I'll fax you a copy of the record, including his mug shot and some background information."

"Okay, Detective. Thank you for your information. We're going to get rolling on this."

"Captain? Could you let me know when you find her? Jenny's my friend and…"

A light went on in Simon's head. "You're Mike."

"Uh, yeah. It's my nickname."

Jim's eyes widened at the name. He hadn't been listening. Simon had insisted that calls in his office were off limits unless he specifically invited Ellison to listen. Banks hadn't given him the okay, so Jim had to make due with Simon's side of the conversation.

"No, problem Mike. I'll make sure to keep you up-to-date. Thank you again."

"Find her, Captain."

"We will, Detective." Simon hung up the phone. "That was Detective Jackson from Houston. Did you see anything in Jenny's file indicating she had been kidnapped before?" he asked.

"What! No. But… the file was just her personal info, where she went to school, criminal records, not that there were any, well a speeding ticket, but… Kidnapped? Are you sure?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Detective Jackson was the officer who rescued her from Tom Brandon about seven years ago. Evidently he escaped from prison. Jackson seems to think he's come after Jenny again." Simon picked up the phone and dialed dispatch. "Get every unit on patrol to double check abandoned or run-down houses and other buildings. They still need to be on the lookout for a dark green Chevy pickup, license plate number Tango, Paul, Yankee, 493. We will update with the suspect's description as soon as it arrives."

Jim stood and started to leave the office.

"Where do you think you're going, Detective?"

"To look for Blair and Jenny. I'm not going to sit around and wait Simon. I can't."

Simon sighed. "I'll drive."

*****

Some time later Jenny grunted in satisfaction as the arm to the chair broke away from the seat. Within minutes she had the ropes off and was by Blair's side untying his bindings.

"Blair? Come on, can you hear me? Wake up, pal, I really could use your help right now," Jenny said as she checked the man over. He was lying on his stomach his face turned toward her. "Human medicine isn't exactly my field you know. I could get in trouble for practicing without a license." She heard herself rambling, but that was better than letting the panic take over. "Come on, now, you wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you?"

A very soft "uh uh," penetrated her chatter. "Blair?" He moaned and tried to push himself up. "No, don't move just yet. Tell me where it hurts."

"Might be faster to tell you where it doesn't," Sandburg gasped.

Jenny pushed his hair back from his face. "I'm so sorry," she felt more tears escape. "This is all my fault."

Blair grabbed her hand groaning at the pain in his ribs. "It's not your fault, it's Brandon's." He rolled slowly onto his side. "Don't worry, Jim will find us." He closed his eyes and so missed the speculative look Jen gave him.

She sniffed and wiped her face. "There's not really anything I can do for you, Blair," Jenny said looking around the barren room. "We don't even have a sink or toilet in here. No water. Tommy gave me some earlier, but took it with him."

Blair looked quickly at the door. "When was that?"

Jen shook her head. "I don't know, maybe half an hour ago, maybe more. I got myself untied. I think he may be gone for the night. It was already getting late when he tossed us in here."

Sandburg nodded. "Let's hope he stays away. That will give Jim time." He closed his eyes again. "Sorry, I can't keep my eyes open."

Jenny took a closer look at Blair's eyes. "I can't tell in this light, but you may have a concussion. He hit you pretty hard." She ran her hands gently over his skull and found the swelling from the knock to the head Tommy had given him. Her fingers came away sticky with blood.

Blair nodded. "Kinda feels like a concussion. Heaven knows I should be able to diagnose one by now."

Jenny giggled, her nerves just about shot. She shivered violently and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I thought I'd never see him again. How did he get out? He almost killed Mike, they said he'd be in prison for a long time."

Blair winced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Jenny was in dire need of some comfort and warmth. He caught hold of her arm and gently pulled her over to him.

"Seven years isn't a long time, Blair. I was just beginning to get comfortable. I can't remember the last time I crossed the street because someone reminded me of Tommy."

"Ssshhh," Blair hushed wrapping his arms around her and rocking gently. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

Jenny huddled close to Blair, her head tucked down against his chest. He wasn't Jim, but he was Jim's friend and she trusted him. "I'm so scared Blair. He's violent. I'm scared what he'll do to you."

"Don’t worry about me, Jen. I'll be fine. We'll both be fine. You sleep for a bit then we'll trade. I'll wake you if I hear Brandon coming, okay?"

Jen nodded, her eyes closing almost of their own volition. "I hope Mike isn't dreaming 'bout this," she mumbled as she drifted off.

Blair frowned at the odd statement but it was soon forgotten as he struggled to stay awake and lost.

*******

Simon glanced at Jim again. They'd been driving around Cascade for hours. There was no guarantee Brandon had stayed within the city, but Jim insisted. The Sentinel knew his Guide was near, he just hadn't been able to narrow down the location.

Jim rubbed his temples. His hearing was spiking giving him a headache. He'd been trying to find Blair's voice or heartbeat as they canvassed various parts of the city. So far he had only succeeded in almost zoning out.

Simon turned at the next corner and headed toward Prospect.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Taking you home. We're both exhausted and you can't help them if you zone out."

Ellison closed his eyes. His leg and arm throbbed from the knife wounds. He was unable to control the dials for very long before they jumped sending his senses in every direction. Grudgingly he nodded, accepting Simon's decree.

A dog yipped somewhere nearby causing Jim to raise his head. A howl followed. "Simon, stop." A loud purr sounded in his head and Jim's hopes soared.

*******

Jenny's sleep was rudely interrupted by a rough hand yanking her to her feet. The hand spun her around and she blinked at the bright light shining through the open door. Knuckles struck her cheek sending her to the floor.

She struggled to regain her balance. Tommy caught Blair as the detective rose from the floor. He doubled the younger man over with a fist to the stomach. He followed through kneeing Blair in the face then shoving him back into the wall. Sandburg slumped to the floor.

Jen pushed herself to her feet and somehow managed to reach Tommy before he could do anything else to Blair. She leapt onto his back and wrapped her arm around his throat. "Leave him alone!" she screamed pulling her arm back hard against his windpipe.

Tommy grabbed her arm with both hands and struggled to dislodge the wildcat he suddenly had attached to his back. He stumbled back across the room tripping over the chair sending them both crashing to the floor.

Jen took the brunt of the fall and lost her hold as her breath was knocked from her lungs. She felt herself lifted partially off the floor and managed to focus her sight just in time to see Tommy's hand coming at her again. The back of it hit her on the same cheek as before and Jen's world went dark for a moment.

"You bitch! I thought you were the one!" He punctuated each word with a shake that threatened to give her whiplash. "First it's that Mike person, and now I find you with Ellison and his partner?! Hussy! Slut!"

Brandon raised his fist. Jenny struggled weakly trying to loosen his hold on her shirt. She clawed at his hand then suddenly felt herself being pulled further up off the floor. A glimpse of wild curls over Tommy's head told her Blair had somehow managed to rejoin the fight.

Sandburg had a hold on Brandon's right arm and was attempting to bring it around behind the man's back. But Brandon was furious and his crazed anger lent strength that the wounded Sandburg couldn't match. He yanked his arm forward and tossed Blair to the floor again.

Jenny took advantage of the distraction to punch the kneeling madman in the balls. Tommy gasped and everything froze for just a moment, then time started again and he shoved Jen hard to the floor. Her head connected with a thump as Brandon levered himself up and limped out of the room.

The door slammed shut, leaving the two captives in the gloom once again.

Jenny sobbed, relief and pain warring for equal time. "Blair," she gasped, shaking off her own dizziness and rolling over to crawl toward her friend.

Blair tried to roll into a sitting position. He hissed when his ribs protested and decided that lying flat on the floor was best for now. He turned his head toward Jen as she reached him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not really. You?"

"Naw." They chuckled together, finding a little comfort in the honesty.

"Think Jim'll find us soon?" Jen asked lying on her side next to Blair.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Cause he's a sentinel?"

Blair opened his mouth to answer, then closed it.

"It's okay, Blair. I love him you know. It wouldn't matter if he could see through lead or was blind as a bat." Her words were quiet, but sincere.

"There's more to it than that, Jen," Blair replied concerned. "A lot more."

"I know," Jen slurred, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. "You c'n tell me later. After we get outta here."

Blair nodded. "You need to be the one to tell Jim you know, Jenny." Silence greeted him. "Jen?" He rose up slightly on one elbow grunting in pain. Her eyes were closed. "Are you asleep?" he asked nudging her with one hand.

She murmured something indecipherable. Blair soon lost his fight to remain conscious as well.

*****

"They're nearby, Simon. I heard the wolf." Jim swallowed. "Help me."

Simon pulled the car over and put it in park. "What do you need me to do, Jim?"

"Ground me, I'm tired, I need to concentrate just on my hearing." He extended his hand to Simon. "Squeeze my hand, pinch, poke, whatever, just don't let me zone. If I have to pay attention to touch as well, I should be okay. Try not to be too systematic or I'll be able to block it out."

"Okay, Jim. Be careful. Blair and Jen are depending on you."

Jim's lips lifted in a grim smile. "Oh, you're good. You've been hanging around Sandburg too long."

"Tell me about it," Simon grinned back. "Get to work, I'll keep you grounded." Oh great, now we are holding hands. What next… The things I do.

Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on filtering out the noises that might disguise his Guide's presence. He dimly felt Simon's touch, periodic squeezes to his hand, a pinch here, on his arm. Little sensory inputs that while not painful definitely made him split his focus and therefore kept him in the here and now.

There. Most of the houses on this street were condemned or abandoned and empty. About two blocks away, three heartbeats. He opened his eyes. "I've got them, just a couple blocks down. Drive slowly and I'll pinpoint it."

Simon grabbed his cell phone and started the car. He called for backup as they made their way down the street creeping past each of the dilapidated houses just to be sure. Jim would shake his head at each one then start focusing on the next.

At the eleventh house Jim held up his hand. He could hear them in the next house, but he also saw a wolf and a Golden Retriever sitting on the porch side by side. "It's the next house down. Best to drive past and not attract his attention."

Simon did as Jim suggested and pulled into the empty driveway three houses down. "Can you hear them?"

Jim shook his head. "No one's talking. Sounds like they might all be asleep." He looked at Simon, not quite believing their luck.

"Well, it is barely dawn. What else can you tell from here?"

The Sentinel concentrated on the house again. "Two heartbeats close together, the third is toward the front of the house. That's probably Brandon." He looked at his Captain. "Want to see if we can take him by surprise?"

"Damn it, Jim, you know we don't have probable cause or a warrant. But maybe we can get him to come to the window, a visual ID would do it." Simon got on the phone again then they sat back and waited with Jim keeping an ear on the house.

Several minutes later Jim nodded. "Here they come."

Shortly after that a police car came screaming down the street with its lights flashing and sirens wailing. Jim and Simon watched the house and were quickly rewarded with the sight of Tommy Brandon peeking out the front window. Jim listened until the man's heart rate slowed back down to normal.

"He's calmed down again. I don't think he's quite asleep though."

Banks nodded and called to have their backup close in. He snapped the phone shut. "They'll be here in three minutes. You want the front or the back?"

"Back, it's closer to Blair and Jenny."

They exited the car, checked their weapons and moved quietly toward the house.

"Wait until you hear me enter, Jim," Simon cautioned as Ellison went around the back of the house. The Captain moved to the front door, looked back at the street to see their backup parked at either end of the block, then he banged on the door.

"Open up, Brandon! We know you're in there, surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt!"

A curse from inside was followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"He's headed your way, Jim," Simon said as he threw his shoulder into the door and popped it open. He swung his gun in to cover the room, it was clear. Banks traveled down the short hall quickly checking the kitchen and bathroom. He could hear the sounds of a fight, but had to make sure no one else was with Brandon.

Simon realized that Jim would have heard them, but what if he was wrong and the other two heartbeats weren't Blair and Jenny, but only one of them and another assailant? God forbid. He turned the corner to see Jim kneeling over Brandon applying handcuffs none too gently.

"Glad you could make it Captain," he grunted as he helped Brandon to his feet. "Mind taking care of this for me?" Jim asked pushing the man toward Simon.

"Sure, that's why I'm the Captain and you're just a lowly detective, Detective," Banks said tartly. He softened his tone a bit seeing how difficult a time Jim was having. "Go on. I'll call the paramedics too, we know from the tapes that Blair's going to have a headache." Simon grabbed Brandon's arm and led the man down the hall toward the waiting police cars.

Jim listened again and heard two elevated heartbeats. He reached the door to the last room quickly and suddenly found himself reluctant to open it. Don't be silly, Ellison, they're both alive. Anything else we can deal with. He pushed open the door.

"Jim."

"Bout time you got here, man."

Jim took in the sight of the two people he loved most in the world. They had matching black eyes and Blair had a split lip. Both of them looked extremely relieved sitting there on the floor, but neither tried to stand as he entered.

The Sentinel moved into the room and knelt between Blair and Jenny. Jenny wrapped her arms around him as Jim pulled her to his chest with one arm and caught Blair's shoulder with his other hand.

He looked critically at his partner. "You okay?"

Blair pulled up a small grin. "Been better, but we'll be all right. How'd you find us?"

"It's a long story," Jim replied. "The paramedics are coming," he pulled away from Jenny a bit trying to get a look at her face. "You going to be all right in here until they check you over?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Did you catch Tommy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Jim replied pulling her closer. "And this time he's going away for good. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jenny shook her head unable to reply. Now that she knew they were safe her mind began to process the "what ifs" and she started to shake.

"Easy, sweetheart, it's all over now," Jim said softly. He gave Blair's shoulder a gentle squeeze then wrapped that arm around Jen as well. She melted into him as if trying to get under his skin.

Jim cast a panicked look at Blair who smiled tiredly.

"Jenny held up like a trooper, Jim. She's just coming off an adrenaline high." He blinked and tried to focus his sight on the door as the paramedics entered.

"Hey, Terry, it's our favorite detectives," Brian said as he knelt beside Blair.

Terry smiled and caught Jim's eye. "She okay?"

Jim nodded. "Just needed a hug. Jen, this is Terry, he's a friend and is going to take a look at you before we go to the hospital, okay?"

Jenny looked up, her face streaked with tears and dust. She managed a small smile for Jim and sat back as Terry took her blood pressure and checked her eye.

"Well, Blair," Brian said matter-of-factly, "you've got a concussion, no big surprise there and a couple of busted ribs. But besides the fact that your new favorite colors will be black and blue for a while, I think you're going to be fine."

Blair grinned then winced and fingered his split lip. Jim shook his head in fond exasperation.

Simon came in at that point. "How is everyone?"

"Hey, Simon," Blair greeted.

"Just about ready to head to the hospital," Terry answered. "Nothing too serious, but we need the doc to give 'em the once-over." He stood and helped Brian get Blair onto the stretcher. They let Jim help Jenny walk out.

Jenny's eyes darted around nervously as they walked through the house and out to the front yard.

Simon noticed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's gone, I had the uniforms take him to the station."

She gave Simon a tentative smile. "Thanks," Jen whispered.

Brian and Terry put Blair into the ambulance and helped Jenny in rolling their eyes at each other as Jim followed. "You want to ride in front with me, Brian?" Terry asked.

"Well, yeah, it's a little crowded back here, doncha think?" Brian replied gazing pointedly at Jim.

Jim glared back but recognized that the paramedics were teasing him. Neither Blair nor Jenny were badly hurt, so they didn't need the medic back there with them. "Thanks guys," Jim said as Brian closed the back door.

"Da nada," Brian replied. He secured the door and turned to see Captain Banks shaking his head.

"You guys are getting soft," Simon said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're just upset ‘ause there's not room for you in there," Brian tossed back.

Simon's grin widened. "Get. I'll see you at the hospital."

*******

Jenny peered into the mirror and sighed. Makeup just won't do the trick. The skin around her eye displayed an amazing range of colors. Ah well. She ran the brush through her hair again and decided she'd put off facing her guests long enough.

Once the doctors had released them this morning, Jim had insisted that Jenny stay at the loft. Even though Brandon was in jail, he didn't want her to be by herself. Jenny had protested although she didn't truly want to be alone, but she had to take care of her pets. And she had a business to run. She couldn't just disappear for days at a time.

So far Brandon's visit had only lost her a night's sleep and caused her morning appointments to be rescheduled. She'd be damned if she'd let the man interfere with anymore of her life.

So Jenny had invited Jim to stay at her place, but Jim didn't want to leave Blair alone either. This was easily solved, her house had four bedrooms, Blair was invited too.

They'd dropped by the loft for some clothes and then gone back to Jenny's place. Jenny had called her office manager to have her morning appointments rescheduled and then shown Jim and Blair to their rooms. Once everyone was settled in, the three very tired friends had fallen into bed and slept dreamlessly.

Okay, Jen, time to face the music. She left her bedroom and went downstairs followed by two cats and a dog. Well, looks like they're up already. Both of the doors to the rooms Jim and Blair had slept in were open and the rooms were empty. She continued down the stairs and followed her nose into the kitchen where she found Jim and Blair making breakfast.

Jim turned as she entered the room. "Morning, sunshine." His welcoming smile faded a bit as his gaze lingered on her black eye.

"Good morning," Jen replied hesitantly.

Blair turned a bright smile on her, wincing just a bit as he kept one arm against his ribs to support them. "You sleep okay?" She nodded. "Hope you don't mind us invading your kitchen. Jim wakes up hungry," he growled the last word and Jenny giggled.

Jim nudged Blair gently with his elbow and continued to butter the toast. "It'll be ready in a few minutes. Do you want some coffee?"

"Eww," Jenny replied heading for the fridge. "Can't stand the stuff." She frowned as she realized she smelled coffee. "Where did you find coffee?"

Both guys grinned, but Blair blushed. "I didn't remember seeing a coffee pot here before so I brought ours."

Jen shook her head and pulled a pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

They finished making breakfast ignoring the pleading looks Dreamer cast at them as they sat down to eat.

"How are you two feeling this morning?" Jen asked between bites.

"A little stiff," Jim replied. "I guess I over did it a bit." He rotated his injured arm with a grimace.

"So what's new?" Blair commented rolling his eyes at Jen to indicate his sarcasm.

"How about you Blair?" Jenny asked. "How're your ribs?"

"Sore, but not bad. As long as I don't laugh, you know?" he responded with a sly grin. His eye was just as spectacular as Jenny's.

Jim looked back and forth between them and shook his head. "You two look like bookends, matching black eyes."

"You're a fine one to talk, Detective," Jen shot back grinning as she reached to lightly touch Jim's cheek as a reminder of his own black eye.

"Yeah," he said gamely, "I guess we're all quite a sight, huh?"

Jen raised her eyebrows in agreement as she finished her orange juice. She set the glass down and took a deep breath.

"I guess we have a few things to talk about," Jenny said watching the two men across from her.

Blair and Jim glanced at each other then turned their full attention on Jennifer.

She met Jim's eyes and held them as she spoke. "I know you're a Sentinel."

Jim watched Jenny for a moment. Her eyes were a dark blue at the moment, but calm and accepting. He listened to her heartbeat and realized that she wasn't just trying to put on a strong face. She really was relaxed.

Jenny was a bit surprised how easily she'd said that. Her biggest concern was how Jim would take it.

"I thought you might have figured it out," he finally replied. "So what now?" Jim asked guardedly.

"Does there have to be a "what now"? Can't we just continue to get to know each other without making a big deal out of this?"

"I don't know. Can we?"

Jen sighed and decided to go for broke. "I don't have a problem with this, Jim. I've done some research, granted there's not much available information, but what I did find was fascinating. I think it's rather cool, the things you're capable of, but being a Sentinel is just part of who you are." She stopped and looked at Blair gaining a little courage from the approving smile she saw.

"I spent this last week trying to figure out why it hurt so much when you pushed me away Saturday night." Jen held up a hand to keep Jim from interrupting. "I couldn't get hold of you in person, and didn't want to leave a message, but I was desperate to talk to you, to work it out. I'd convinced Simon to let you have the afternoon off Thursday so I could kidnap you." She grinned ruefully. "That's why I was at the station when Blair called from the hospital."

She leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "I need to tell you," Jen paused and glanced at Blair again, "both of you, I guess, since Blair is such a big part of your life…"

Blair quickly pushed his chair back and started to stand. "I think I should leave you two alone."

"No!" Jenny said. "I'm still not really clear on this whole Sentinel thing, but I do understand that you're Jim's partner and that it goes much deeper than being a cop." Blair nodded and remained seated. "You're the Sentinel's backup."

"His Guide," Blair provided.

Jen nodded. "Okay, you're Jim's Guide. And somehow that links the two of you. I'm not sure how, maybe you'll explain it to me some day, but for now just know that I accept it. If I want to be with Jim, I have to accept Blair."

Jim nodded, still wary, but hopeful.

She took another deep breath. "Okay, so here it goes. I consider Blair my friend, Jim. And I like having him around. I want you to know that because I know he's important to you and I never want you to feel that I am uncomfortable with any part of your life." Jen looked down at her hands and clasped them together when she realized they were trembling.

"I'm going way out on a limb here." She continued softly, but loud enough for Blair to hear. "I'm in love with you Jim. I want to be part of your life."

Jim concentrated on breathing for a moment quite aware of Jenny's pounding pulse and Blair's quiet support. He couldn't quite believe what he heard. This amazing woman says she loves me and wants to be in my life. She accepts all of me. The cop, the Sentinel and the man, and she says she's okay with the fact that Blair is practically living out of my back pocket. She even likes to have him around because he's her friend, too. I just can't believe I got so lucky. Better say something Ellison before she thinks you don't care. Or Blair thinks you've zoned on something.

He cleared his throat and tossed a quick look at Blair. If Jenny could say that in front of them both, then it shouldn't be so hard for him. Besides Blair already knows how I feel about her.

Jim took a deep breath and forged ahead. "I've gotta tell you, my head is telling me this is crazy. This is not the way you handle things, but my heart is telling my head to take a flying leap." He could almost see the tension leave his Guide. Jenny still held herself as if expecting a blow.

"So, I probably won't do this in the correct order, if there is such a thing, but here goes." Jim looked Jenny straight in the eye. "I am a Sentinel." He saw nothing but acceptance, so continued. "And I am falling in love with you, Jennifer Watkins."

Blair let out the breath he'd been holding. Jim suddenly found himself blinded on both side by relieved smiles from Blair and Jenny. He gave them a bashful smile. "I'm not very vocal about my feelings usually. I don't want to rush into anything." Jim gave Jenny another long look, which she returned. He saw love, hope and understanding there.

"I'm not the easiest person to live with, as Blair can tell you." A snort from his partner was less response than he expected. Blair wisely let the two of them handle the conversation.

"Jim," Jenny interrupted. "I can tell you right now that I want to take this slow too. I've been on my own for a long time. I'm used to having no other ties to my time than those that I choose to make." She grinned shyly. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

Jim returned the grin. "I'd like that."

Blair was saved from making a sugary "ahh" sound by the ringing of the telephone. He started to bounce up to get it then grabbed his ribs and moved more slowly, grunting out "I'll get it," before Jim or Jenny could move.

Jenny got up and stood beside Jim's chair, he turned to face her. She cupped his cheek with one hand and grasped his hand as he brought it up to her cheek. The tableau was broken by Blair's call.

"Hey, Jen, it's Mike."

Jim stiffened slightly, then rolled his eyes and made himself relax. Jen glared at him playfully and turned to see Blair limping back into the kitchen with the cordless phone.

"She wants to know, and I quote, "why the hell you haven't called her,"" Blair grinned as Jen took the phone.

Jenny rolled her eyes and spoke into the receiver. She winced at the volume of her friend's voice as Mike gave vent to her worry and frustration at not being able to be in Cascade.

Jim and Blair watched as Jenny tried to reassure her friend and then gave just the briefest summary of what happened. "Look, Mike, I've got patients waiting and I'm sure that I still have to go down to the station to give a statement…. Yes, I'm fine, really… Sure you can talk to them if you want, they'll tell you the same thing Simon did… Okay, okay, here's Blair."

Jenny shrugged with a fond grin and handed the phone to Blair. "Mike won't take my word for it that I'm fine. Will you please tell her I'm going to be okay?"

Blair took the phone again and after a brief introduction began to give Mike his version of the story.

Jim frowned suddenly looking from Blair to Jenny and back again. "Wait. SHE!!! Your friend Mike from Texas is a woman?" he exclaimed earning a confused nod from Jenny and a boisterous laugh from Blair.

TBC


End file.
